Against The Odds
by in the hallway with jeans
Summary: Jacob must come to the realization that he will never get past the best friend stage of his imprint, even when Nessie already has. Jacob turns to his Beta for comfort, but what happens when that comforting friendship turns into a whole new kind of love?
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

It was Nessie's 7th birthday, and she looked about 19. She was sitting at the head of the table, smiling for pictures and talking to Alice and Blondie about Lauren leaving the Hills. She noticed me looking and shot me a flirty smile.

Esme and Bella choose that moment to come out with the birthday cake. I started singing 'Happy Birthday' in a daze. Nessie was wearing a black, strapless, v-line dress, and I suppose she could look beautiful, but I just couldn't see it. Her cheeks flushed an unnatural shade of red, and she giggled, while placing her head in her hands.

I started to scrutinize her features. Her eyes were Bella's human shade of Chocolate brown. I found that attractive on Bella once, but I couldn't really see it there. I looked to Edward, he was focused on Nessie, and has his arms around Bella's waist. He didn't seem tense, and he wasn't showing any kind of attention to what I just thought, Bella must be shielding out minds. She had been doing that lately ever since Nessie started to develop 'a crush' on me, or whatever word Bella used when I asked her if something was wrong with Nessie.

FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!................................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, Bells, I think something is wrong with Nessie."I said, confusion and worry coating my tone.

"She's fine, why?" Bella asked, getting up from her place next to Edward, Alice, and Rosalie.

"She's been acting weird lately. Nessie hasn't talked about school crushes, or cute boys, or boy bands, or anything of the usual "Nessie World" like she always does. She keeps blinking around me, constantly, and it's a little creepy. She's always touching me, and rubbing my arm. She always flips her hair every couple of minutes, and laugh at jokes I make, that aren't really funny." Everyonen erupted into huge fits of laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Bella breathed, trying to catch her breath. When she finally did, she started shaking her head at me. "She likes you, dork! She's not talking about boys, because she doesn't want you to get the wrong impression, she's batting her eyelashes, she laughing because she wants you to think you're funny, when in reality, you're not." She laughed.

"You are so blind, mutt. Although I don't know who could like you, and I really thought she had taste" she muttered under her breath about imprints, blind dog's, and bad taste. "Anyway, she likes you, and isn't it about time you started liking her?" she sneered

"uh…..I…Umm…I…uh…don't……really know."I stuttered

END OF FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nessie held the air out of her face by pushing it back with the side of her hands. She looked up at me, and winked, then she bent down to blow out her candles. Everyone clapped, and millions of flashes went off at once, momentarily blinding me. I lifted up my hands to protect my eyes, but stopped mid-air when Nessie wrapped her arms around me.

"Smile!" she cheered. I tried my best to put on a smile, but I'm sure it looked fake. Seth looked at me from the corner of the room, and shot me an apologetic smile. Leah refused to be here, she had started to warm up to some of the Cullen's, but she would not be out numbered, and she would not come to the "mutant demon child's, funeral families, stupid ass birthday parties" She was trying to think 3 different things at the same time, so it came out like that, Leah and her attitude.

The whole pack has jobs. Seth works in Port Angeles at a restaurant, he makes good money, and will be moving out of his mom's house in a couple of months, and will be moving in with me and Leah. Leah is an English teacher in High School, and is going to college to be a lawyer. She had gone to school once before she got her English degree, but it was to be a hairstylist, and it didn't pay very well. She was ditching being a teacher because she wasn't getting what she needed. She really bonded with some of her English classes, she didn't try to be fake, and she didn't try to sugar coat reality, but some of her classes she hated. She has given some annoying kid detention 10 times this semester, he really is a pain in the ass. She wants to be a really successful lawyer, and we all think she can do it. She thinks lawyers are all full of bullshit, but they do good sometimes, sometimes they save someone from getting abused again, or they stop a rapist. I own a mechanical shop, it was built for me, as an 18th birthday present. Alice, Leah, and Seth thought I needed a hobby, other than hanging out with Nessie, so they saved up their money (they refused to let Alice pay for ALL of it, but she did pay for the majority, the little thing can be very vicious when she wants to be) and they all built it. Nessie pouted for three days because she didn't get to help, and Edward and Bella were frustrated because Alice kept it from Bella and Edward, and Bella wanted to be a part of it, and when Bella isn't happy, neither is Edward. Embry works at the school with Leah, he's the history teacher, he's a good teacher, not in the same way as Leah, but in his own way. He makes things fun. Tristan starts college next month, but right now he's a bartender at **Grüezi! **He is going to school to be a Surgeon.

I never thought that any of us could be something important to the world. But here we all are, changing the world one person at a time. Leah wants to start up her own charity once we have to move again. She's been doing a bunch of research and all that in her spare time (which she rarely gets)

7 years ago, when I broke off, and Seth and Leah followed, I never thought it would end up like this. I was annoyed that they wouldn't leave me alone, they wouldn't let me be, but it turned out great, I had the best pack ever. I had the always optimistic Seth, the ever funny Embry, the fighter Tristan, **( I added some new wolves, I figured there would be some new ones, and they would pick Jacob.) **and the one with the attitude and the wit…Leah. We all got along pretty well, and Leah had given up on trying not to phase. She came home one night and plopped down n the couch, when I asked her what was wrong she said humans. She then went on to tell me how some retard came to her school to speak about drugs, and he was on Crystal Methane, she could smell it from a mile away, He tried to feel her up, then he called her a c word. (**A/N: DO NOT EVER CALL A GIRL THAT!!!! I ALMOST KICKED A GUYS ASS BECAUSE HE CALLED ME A CUNT ON Tuesday IT IS NOT OK, AND IT NEVER WILL BE. IF THE PERSON KICKS YOUR BUTT, YOU DESERVE IT!) ** She got pissed, and started shaking. The last time she phased on accident was when Blondie tried to yell at her for yelling at Nessie. Let's just say she didn't take it very well.

The flashes continued as Nessie changed her poses, and other people started to migrate into the pictures. I was now standing next to Nessie, Bella and Seth.

"You Ok man?" Seth whispered into my ear, I was hoping that the vampires wouldn't hear.

"Yah, just tired, and worrying. The last time we left Leah on patrol with Tristan, he ended unconscious, with multiple marks on him, and Leah was prancing around, smiling and very pleased with herself." I chuckled, and so did Seth. Tristan was always up for a good fight, but he had never beaten Leah, no one had. Not even Emmett, but they weren't allowed to get into an actual fight because it could end very badly given the fact there vampires and werewolves.

"It'll be OK." I knew he was talking about more than Tristan and Leah.

"I've got to go!"I suddenly blurted out. I needed to get away from all of this, I needed to get to a place where I could just be myself. All the wolves would phase back in about 10 minutes, and I could be all by myself, I just had to hold myself for that long. I headed for the door, but was stopped by Nessie.

"Don't I get a birthday kiss?" She whispered, trying her best to sound sexy, but it was lost on me.

"Sorry, gotta go!"I stormed past her, and out the door. I was shaking my head, and was pacing through the forest, trying to sort it out. Maybe I would see her like that when she actually was 18. I laughed darkly, that was a fat chance. I took off all my clothes, and tied them to my ankle. I lunged farther into the forest, and burst into a werewolf mid-air. There was quiet in my head, a sense of peace. My mind was racing.

"Troubles with the spawn?"Leah asked, there wasn't even a trace of sarcasm, she seemed genuinely concerned. "You are my best friend you know." She laughed. It was her Leah laugh, one we had just gotten back. It was light, and free, and wispy.

"You have no idea" I tried to laugh, but all I got out was a puff of air. "Where are you?" I asked, maybe talking to Leah could help.

"I'm in the woods, in the back of our house." She replied.

"I'll meet you there. I really need someone to talk to." I thought.

"I'm always here, you know that." That's the thing about Leah, when your on the outside, you think she's a bitch, but when you get on the inside, she's an amazing person.

"Thanks, that means a lot." She smiled in her thoughts.

"I'm serious. You don't sugar coat anything, and you always are there when someone needs to talk. I remember when Tristan first phased. You were there with the pep talk, and you were there to help him calm down enough to phase back. You were amazing." I went through all the times Leah has helped me. I need her a little too much, and I think she gets tired of it.

"Trust me, I need you and Seth, you guys are my lifeline." She went through mental images of me and Seth, and the pain and hurt that she felt until she talked to us. I am really awesome!

"Don't go telling people, it'll ruin my rep." she joked. I was about 1 minute away from her, I could hear her breathing, and the rustling of the leaves as she adjusted herself. She saw how close I was, and phased back to human. I heard her run into the house, and figured she didn't have any clothes out here. I went into the forest and phased. I shoved on my black polo and ripped jeans. They had gotten little dirty, but you could barely notice it.

We had all started wearing actual clothes after we had gotten threatened by Alice. She was tired of dirty shorts and stained shirts (Leah….sigh) She had taken Leah shopping, and had continued to do that on a daily basis. The funny thing is…Leah actually enjoyed it, she liked to feel like a girl, and she use to love shopping and clothes before all this wolf stuff happened.

I headed into the house, and looked around for Leah. I called her name, and no answer. We had an extremely large house, courtesy of Alice. It was Leah's 25th birthday present, Alice didn't like that Leah was sleeping outside, and that all the other boys could see Leah's dreams. She didn't care about me sleeping outside, she knew Bella would have my back, but Bella and Leah hate each other, and to be honest, I am kind of drifting away from Bella. She has been nasty, and selfish lately.

I walked through the hall and into the HUGE kitchen. I turned and saw Leah sitting on the marble island in the middle of the kitchen, her shoes were on the stool, and she was swinging her legs off the edge.

"Boo." She laughed.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you." I asked. She narrowed her eyes,

"Because I don't have to. I don't answer to you, except when I'm in wolf form, oh mighty Alpha." She huffed and got off the counter. She ran towards me full speed, and tackled me to the ground. "Not so good with the reflexes are you." She smirked

"That, or I just wanted to get under you." I laughed, she shoved herself off of me and hit me in the side.

"Get up" she said as she turned around, she mumbled something like perverted ass hole under her breath.

"So" she started, "What's the spawn up to now?" She asked, she lept back up onto the counter, and resumed swinging her legs. A gust of wind came through the open window, and blew Leh hair around her face, making her giggle, and swipe it away. Leah had let her hair grow, and it was just below her collar bone. She looked up and met my staring gaze. She had a huge smile on her face, and her eyes were bursting.

"Nothing" I said distracted, "What happened to you?" I asked. Her smile got bigger, and her eyes sparkled.

"The school is giving me another class, and a raise, and they are adding students into my classes. They have too many kids on the waiting list for my class, and there's too many kids filtering in. The principle told me that I had the highest success rate as a teacher in the district." She beamed.

"Wow Leah! That's great!" I smiled and went over to hug her. She held up her hand.

"Don't even think about it Black. I will not allow you the chance to make another Embry-like comment until you tell me what has you so down. " She gave me a half smile as I plopped myself down on the stool next to her legs. Her long, toned, tanned legs. STOP! NO THINKING LIKE THAT! But I couldn't help but take a peek at the edge of her dress.

She was wearing the red mini-dress, a black sweater and red and black heels. When she sat down, her dress hiked up, just shy of her hootchie. I re-directed my gaze, but I continually was taking peeks at her legs. I was internally smacking myself for thinking about her like this. It was only because I was having troubles with my imprint, and hadn't had physical contact with a woman since I first turned 16 (no it was not Bella)

I finished pouring out my problems and worries to Leah, and she was rubbing my shoulder affectionately. I looked at her hand, she had gotten her nails done today, and they looked really good, they were French tips, and nice and filed. They looked like fake acrylic nails, and were as strong as fake acrylic nails, but they were real.

Alice had played mannequin with Leah one night, and she did her nails. When Leah phased, then phased back, and her nail polish was still on and in-tact, she started getting her nails done on a daily basis by either one of the Cullen's or her personal stylist at Brown and Deline Salons **(awesome salon, it's in Ann Arbor and I go there all the time!!!!! My mom hates it because it's a 30 minute drive!!!!!!) **She goes there all the time, everyone there knows her, and they give her special treatment. When she gets there, they already have a mimosa and the newest Vogue, Bazaar, People and Us Weekly waiting for her. She is always there for hours and hours, and when she phases we can all feel the serenity and peace that engulfs us all for a while.

"I think that you are never going to see her like that. You have a huge history with her family, and you thought her mom was her soul mate" she almost gagged and you could tell she found that fact disgusting, and that she had a hard time saying it. "Plus, she's part vampire, and we are suppose to be enemies you know "she said matter-of-factly. "But you never know, I say you just ride it out for a while, and see what happens. She only _just _started having feeling for you, so maybe it will only be a little while until you can return those feelings." She continued to give me some of her Leah advice (It always worked, and that added to her already-to-big ego)

When she had finished, her hand had ended up resting on me, mid-thigh. I don't think she noticed the affect a female's touch had on me (The Cullen's don't count, and you know why.) I looked up into her searching eyes, and thought that maybe she _did _know what kind of effect it was having on me. I realized we had gotten silent, and were gazing into each other's eyes. The only sound was the croaking and chirping coming from the woods outside. Leah cleared her throat and we both looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm starving, do you want something to eat. I can use my amazing culinary skills" she said the end sarcastically, when I reality, Leah was an amazing cook. She was somewhat of an experimenter with foods, which sometimes turned out great, but sometimes turned out gross and un-edible. I nodded my head and Leah pulled out the ingredients to make either a cake or an omelet, I couldn't really see past her. My eyes had landed on a certain point of her backside. I felt like a pervert, but I couldn't really help it. Part of my body was aching for Nessie, it was always extremely hard to be away from her, but to be away from her, and to refuse her something was really hard, plus all the added guilt I was feeling because of my thought about Leah.

We ended up talking for like 3 hours, while eating our omelets. She had made about 5, and we finished them off quickly. We had a wide range of conversation topics. We went from laughing, to having a serious, real conversation. Leah had only once noticed my eyes wandering, and she norted and told me to take a picture, it last' longer, then she hit me with her fork.

We had gone off into our own wings of the house to get some sleep, and to grade papers (Leah) I slipped out of my normal clothes, and was standing in my bathroom, looking myself in the mirror, and wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

I trudged back into m room, and slid onto my custom made bed. I didn't have the energy to pull myself under the covers, so I fell asleep in top of everything, in my boxers.

Want to know the worst part of my day?

I had a dream about Leah, and I woke up with a mini tent under my pajamas.

_I think life has fun messing with me._

**Ok, so I want to know if I should have multiple POV's throughout this story, if I should just do Jacob's POV, Leah and Jacob's POV…etc.**

**Please answer my question, and go to my profile and read my other stories.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! THE BUTTON WILL EAT YOU IF YOU DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. 3That was Charlie

**I give you all virtual hugs!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So, I just wanted to say that this story will not get **_**that **_**bad, It might get a **_**little **_**dirty (he he, that sounds perverted) but it will not be too bad. Promise. I feel kind of Friendly Frank writing it, so I don't think it will get that bad.**

JPOV

I pulled up into the garage and jumped out of the car. I was covered in grease and dirt, I needed a shower…bad. I walked in and Leah was perched on a chair in the kitchen, watching Kissed by an Angel. I nodded at her, and she swatted her hand at me. She was staring intently at the screen. It was at the part where Tristan has to get Philip to the train station to help Ivy because Gregory drugged her and is trying to kill her(It's Leah's favorite movie, we've seen it millions of times.) I walked upstairs and hopped in the shower.

After a couple of minutes I heard the phone ring, and I let Leah answer it. I stayed in the shower for a while, soaking and washing. I stepped out of the bathroom, and rubbed a circle in the mirror. I shaved, brushed, and washed my face. I shook out my hair, and strolled into my bedroom. I decided I would throw on pajamas and ask Leah if she wanted to order Jeno's Pizza. I threw on my plaid bottoms and left my chest bare.

I went to sit on my bed. I put my head in my hands. I really needed to stop lumping Leah and I together. I don't know what the hell I'm feeling, but it isn't what I should be feeling. I've had dreams about her, and sometimes I get caught up looking at her, but I need to stop. Just because I don't feel a relationship towards Nessie does _not _mean I can degrade Leah.

I mentally slapped myself, and I got up. I slowly made my way downstairs. Kissed by an Angel was still playing in the kitchen. I walked in to find Leah. She still had the phone in her hand, and she was slumped on the ground. Her eyes were read and puffy, with tears spouting out of them. She was staring blankly in front of her. I ran toward her.

"Leah! What's the matter! Who was on the phone." I pulled her into my chest, and plopped her in my lap. I was making quiet shh noises to try and get her to stop crying. I wrapped my arms around her, and moved my head so I was right by her face. The tears started coming faster and stronger. "Leah" I whispered quietly.

"That was Charlie. It's about my mom." She sobbed.

**Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!! So, I know this chapter was short, but the others will be longer…..totes promise. Go check out my other stories. (shameless self indugence!!!!!)**

Please Review…..tell me if you liked it or you hated it…..anything I can approve on.


	3. Chapter 4

Yes, I know, A/N's are annoying, but I feel the need to tell you this.

I am currently putting all my stories on hold.

In my heart, I truly believe that writing is something that should be enjoyed, and you should be putting your whole heart into your story, because if you don't love your story, then your reader will not.

I am not saying that I don't like these stories, I am just saying I am at a blank as for what to write in my next chapters, and if I don't know what I want to happen in the next chapters, then I am not going to write a mediocre chapter that is just there so you guys can get an update.

I also am not saying that I am stopping my stories; I am simply putting them on hold. I will be resuming them one at a time, in a period of time.

If any of you reading this has an idea for the next chapter, an idea for any future chapters, or an idea for where this story should go, please leave it in a review, or Private Message me on my profile.


	4. Chapter 5

Good news……I'm not dead!

Just lazy!

So, I need your help out there in Fan Fiction land!

I know where I want my stories to go, I just need a little help…I have a serious lacking in the whole, making it happen category, dialogue is not my thing….I'm good with details though!

I need a little help, anyone want to help me….PLEASE!

It doesn't have to be a co-author kind of thing, just a little nudge in the right direction when I need it, a little creativity from an outside source!

PLEASE!

I would love you forever! Even though I don't know you! Well, I know you Cassidy, but I wish I didn't!


End file.
